


Undying Love

by LadyLianor



Series: Billet-Doux [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley loves Aziraphale like Petrarch loved Laura, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Love Letters, M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLianor/pseuds/LadyLianor
Summary: A cute little angel with sticky red lips apparently is the reason why a certain sinful heart aches so much.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Billet-Doux [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061435
Kudos: 8





	Undying Love

The taste of strawberry chapstick lingers on my tongue after I kiss you, my angel, and I wonder if you do that on purpose so I can never forget how sweet you are to me.

My mind has been a beautiful place for the first time in a while. Your lips running down my neck as I bite into your golden soul is a precious thought that won’t leave my head.

The blank canvas sitting forgotten on the darkness of my heart is now full of color for I filled its emptiness by painting each part of your delicate being there: your gorgeous face, your kind smile, your lovely hips; the magical way you spin stars and galaxies with your own bare hands, wrapping them around fingers.

Your beautiful icy blue eyes can see through me as if I were made of water, but you know, sweetheart, I am all fire. It is your touch (only yours and no one else’s) that ignites me. You being all heavenly, faking sweet innocence, and calling me _dear boy_ , are capable of lighting up an entire city inside me, set it on fire and leave its flames burning for eternities.

Do you know, my sweet angel, for how long I have felt like a withering arrangement of dead roses? I would stare at my reflection in a crooked _speculum_ and see an old love letter that no one wants to open nor read, for what it whispers is written in the ugly language of the wistful flowers. I would hold hands with the falling skies of December until I could not feel my blue fingertips anymore. Until the paradise above collapsed inside my mind, leaving me sorrowful and daydreaming about the day when life would finally be worthy enough. Nothing would ever satisfy me. I smoked, I drank, I tasted hell and blood on my mouth and yet I was still an empty creature, a poor excuse of a demon.

But now, my love, I am blessed with your kisses, I have all of you forever shinning inside of my soul, ethereal moonlight delighting the flowers living on the secret gardens of my imagination. I would even dare to say that, maybe, because of you, I am discovering happiness once more.

Ever yours,

Anthony J. Crowley

_(Oh, and yeah I enjoyed dining at the Ritz with you yesterday. I truly don’t understand why you still ask me that, angel. Isn’t it obvious?... Well, at least it was quite nice receiving a text from you. Now I’ll miracle this note inside of one of your books just to fuck around with you, because I’m evil and don’t want to answer your cute text. Anyways, can I pick you up same time next Friday?)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I wrote this after a loooong day at university, this idea was stuck in my head and for some reason it came to me in English. So yup, this is my first fic, the first time trying to write in English something I would normally write in my first language, so pls be nice! ;)
> 
> And oh, i just love Crowley and Aziraphale so much!!!


End file.
